Chapter Seven/Defense of Klingon space
(Space, outer edge of the Klingon border) The 6th fleet are doing battle with Toral's forces, losing half of the ships in the allied forces. (Space, Azure Nebula) The Helena slows to impulse speed due to the stuff in the nebula as three Klingon battle cruisers open fire on the ship hitting the forward shields. (Main Bridge, red alert) Shield's down to 22% reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the console. The ship shakes again then the helm erupts in a shower of sparks as Ensign Leigh is thrown from the console and she's injured as Commander Core goes to her and checks her pulse. Bridge to sickbay one to transport says Commander Core as she looks at Ensign Leigh. Hull breaches on decks 6 and 8, force fields in place and holding says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console read out on the operations console. Core looks at Kira. We need a pilot Captain says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Kira. Tom Paris walks onto the bridge. Tom walks down the steps to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friend Tom Paris. Paris, i need you at the helm says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Yes sir says Tom as he walks towards the helm. Tom sits down on the chair. Tom, get us out of here, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Engaging impulse engines says Tom as he works on the helm console. (Space) The Helena moves to the port side and gets out of the Klingon's weapons range and approaches the border. (Main bridge, red alert) I've got the command ship on long-range sensors reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console then back at Captain Kira and Commander Core. Helena what took you so long to get here anyway Captain Kira we're taking a beating from Toral's forces they ambushed us before we could even get within a foot of the Klingon homeworld ''says Rear Admiral Edward Jellico as his ship takes hits. We were under attack by three Klingon battle cruisers, Admiral Jellico says Typhuss as he is looking at the viewscreen. ''Still great to have you here anyway Helena break and attack ''says Rear Admiral Jellico as the channel closes. Orders Captain says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Kira. We push on, all power to the shields says Typhuss as he is looking at the viewscreen. (Space) The ''Helena flies through the combating fleet taking out as many Klingon Bird of Preys as she can with phasers and photon torpedoes, with two Miranda class starships flying next to Helena helping it fight off the Bird of Preys but the two ships get destroyed by a battle cruiser and a Vor'cha class attack cruiser. (Main bridge, red alert) Aft shields are gone, forward shields are down to 10% they can't take much more of this says Lieutenant Mitchell as she's looking at the console. Tom, get us out of here, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Engaging impulse engines says Tom as he works on the helm console. Sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles and coolant vents from the ceiling. We've got two Birds of Prey on our tail says Ensign Mason as he looks at the operations console. Tom, can you do a L-4 maneuver at this speed asks Typhuss as he looks at Tom. I can try says Lieutenant Commander Paris as he looks at Captain Kira. (Deck 7, brig) Drex assembles a weapon while his guards aren't watching him and he walks up to the force field and disrupts it with a device as that happened Ensign Thompson and Corporal Peterson take out their weapons. This is Ensign Thompson, force field down deck 7, brig says Thompson as he attempts to stop Drex but he was shot by the weapon and as Peterson attempts to shoot Drex he's shot by Thompson's own phaser and Drex moves out heading towards engineering. (Deck 11, main engineering) Lieutenant I want you to redirect power to the shields but keep the weapons and everything else online says Lieutenant Commander Torres as she looks at Watson. Aye, Commander says Watson as she goes to a console to work on the attempt to get the shields back to full strength. Then Drex walks into main engineering pointing the disruptor at B'Elanna as he pulls the trigger he grazes B'Elanna's side but gets Julia in the shoulder, just as he's about to deal the final blow to B'Elanna, Jason jumps down from the top of the engine room and tackles Drex down and the two start brawling as Drex pushes him away and attempts to overload the Helena's warp core and Jason stuns him several times in the back but it was too late the core was on the verge of an overloard. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain, Commander I'm picking a overload in our warp core reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her console. What says Commander Core as she looks at Mitchell. Tyson to bridge the warp core is on the verge of an overload B'Elanna is down but alive I'm going to eject the warp core, Commander have all ships get the hell out of range of the anti-matter explosion ''says Jason over the comm system. Aye, sir, Mr. Paris prepare to engage impulse engines as soon as the warp core has been dumped says Commander Core as she looks at Commander Paris. Tom is hesitate to follow Commander Core's orders. Lieutenant Commander Paris I gave you an order says Commander Core as she looks at Commander Paris who looks at Typhuss. Do it, Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom Paris. Yes sir says Tom as he is looking at Captain Kira. (Deck 11, main engineering) ''Warp core breach in 2:30:00 ''says the computer as Captain Tyson, Lieutenant Watson and Lieutenant Commander Torres who is wounded but able to move attempt to shut the core down. Lieutenant Watson shut down the primary coolant systems and reset the magnetic interlocks orders Captain Tyson as he looks at his wife. Aye, Captain says Lieutenant Watson as she's working at the warp console as the ship shakes under fire from the Klingon forces. (Main bridge, red alert) Toral's forces are being pushed back sir we're winning says Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her console. Good job, everyone says Typhuss as he is looking at the viewscreen. Then the sensors beep as Ensign Mason looks at the console. Sir we're being hailed by Chancellor Martok he reports to both Captain Kira and Commander Core. On screen orders Typhuss as he is looking at the viewscreen. ''Ah, Captain Kira welcome to the outer edge of the Klingon border we heard from Starfleet Headquarters about Toral's attempt to take over the Klingon High Council I was able to form a fleet from what ships I could gather that think that Toral is dishonorable ''says Chancellor Martok on the main viewer. Thanks for your help, Chancellor Martok says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Martok nods and the channel closes. Now sir maybe you should hand command back to Captain Tyson says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Kira. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Its been an honor working with you sir says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Kira. The honor was mine, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. (Space, outer edge of the Klingon border next to Starbase 234) The ''Helena is next to Starbase 234 when the Fitzgerald flies next to the ship. Captain's log stardate 544639.2 After the conflict with Toral's forces we're here at Starbase 234 for repairs and maintance and the USS Fitzgerald is here to take Captain Kira and his crew back to Earth for a new ship. (Deck 3, transporter room 2) Captain Kira I'm sorry for the way I was during this whole situation says Jason as he looks at Captain Kira. I forgive you, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Samantha Carter walks onto the transporter pad holding Typhuss's dog Pug. Typhuss looks at Sam. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. No problem, sir says Samantha as she looks at Typhuss. Safe journey back to Earth Typhuss energize Chief says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and Carter then looks at the transporter chief the Chief runs her fingers on the transporter console and the two beam to the Fitzgerald as Jason walks away from the transporter room. (Space) The Fitzgerald moves away from the Helena.